


Stargazing

by TK_Tish



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_Tish/pseuds/TK_Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly has a surprise for Nick in the forest on a dark, moonless night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

☆*･゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*☆

            Inhaling sharply, Nick O'Flaherty came awake all at once, his hand groping for a weapon before his brain caught up. He blinked his eyes open against the light of a small electric lantern and looked around, trying to remember where he was. A head popped up from behind the edge of the bed and Nick rolled his eyes. It was just Kelly Abbott and he was in Kelly's Colorado cabin, sleeping peacefully for the first time in what felt like forever. At least he was before Kelly woke him up.

            "Hey," Kelly said with an impish grin. "Are you awake?"

            "I am now," Nick groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face. "What the hell are you doing?"

            Kelly hopped to his feet and flopped onto the bed, wrapping around Nick like a snake. He dragged his fingers along Nick's side, making his skin tingle. "Come for a walk with me."

            "What? Where? What the fuck time is it anyway?"

            "A walk in the forest. And it's just a little past midnight."

            Nick batted away Kelly's pawing hands and pulled the sheet up over his head. "Why now? Can't it wait until morning?" His voice was muffled and bordering on whining.

            Kelly yanked the sheet back, tossing it half off the end of the bed and rubbed his cheek against the back of Nick's shoulder like a cat. "Come on, Nicko. It'll be fun! Just a little walk, you can see what I want to show you, and you can crawl back into bed."

            Nick huffed and rolled over onto his back, looking at Kelly in the glow of the lantern. His changeable eyes were bright and he was nearly vibrating with energy. Nick blew out a heavy breath. "Okay."

            Kelly perked up. "Really?" He sounded almost surprised that Nick actually agreed.

            "Yeah, just let me get some clothes and shoes." He leaned over Kelly, pressing him into the bed and poking his nose with a finger. "But if I get chewed up by mosquitoes, I'm taking it out on your ass."

            "Well if that's the case, I can't wait." A slow grin spread across Kelly's face. "I'll even rub some cream into the bites for you."

            Nick paused while pulling on a pair of pants. "I can't decide if you're trying to be dirty or not." He pointed a finger at Kelly. "But I don't care what you do, as long as you don't use that shit you tried smearing on me in Scotland."

            "I keep telling you, it separated on the plane!"

            Nick snorted and finished getting dressed. He pulled on a pair of boots and stood next to the bed, gazing down at an ever-smiling Kelly. "Let's get this show on the road."

            Kelly hopped up, grabbing the lantern with one and hand Nick's hand with the other. He damn near dragged Nick through the cabin and out into the thick forest. He was nearly giddy with excitement. Nick would never get tired of Kelly's energy.

            They walked hand-in-hand through the forest for a few minutes in silence. Crickets chirped all around them and an owl hooted off in the distance. Fireflies flitted through the trees, but other than that, the forest was still.

            "So, I ask again," Nick began. "Where are we going? And is this even a path?"

            Kelly smiled over his shoulder at Nick, half his face in shadow. "This is an animal trail, but I removed most of the stuff that might trip us up earlier. And you'll see where we're going in a few minutes."

            Nick's brow furrowed as he glanced around. "How long have you been awake?"

            "I got up when you fell asleep."

            Kelly fell quiet again, not offering up any more information. Nick sighed and followed where Kelly led him.

            After tripping over a hidden tree root and nearly running into a tree, they broke through the forest into a huge, grassy meadow surrounded by trees on all sides. A blanket was spread out in the middle with at least two dozen battery-operated candles flickering in the dark. Hundreds of fireflies flickered among the grass. All of it took Nick's breath away.

            "Kels... What..."

            Kelly bounced on the balls of his feet and tugged on Nick's hand. "Come on, this isn't even the best part."

            He led Nick to the blanket and tugged him down. He extinguished the lantern and bit his lip before turning toward Nick.

            "Remember when I was bitching earlier about all the clouds the weather forecaster was predicting for tonight?"

            "Yeah?" Nick drew out uncertainly. Kelly had ranted for nearly thirty minutes about wanting to see some meteor shower but 'The fucking clouds were going to be in the way.' Nick had tried valiantly to not laugh at Kelly's distress.

            Kelly flopped onto his back and pointed at the sky. "The clouds dissipated."

            Nick looked up at the sky and gasped. The Milky Way spread across the midnight sky, blanketing the blackness in billowing clouds of stars. Meteors cut through the stars, their flaming tails trailing behind them and burning out in a heartbeat. Overlaying it all were green ribbons of color.

            "Holy shit," Nick gasped with wide eyes. He lay down next to Kelly, staring at the sky above. He'd never seen anything like this before. Sure, he'd seen both meteor showers and the Aurora borealis from his yacht, but never at the same time and never with such intensity.

            Kelly took Nick's hand and squeezed it, lacing their fingers together. "Aren't you glad I woke you up now?"

            Nick nodded, still staring at the sky. "Kels, this is amazing. I promise to always take walks with you whenever you want."

            Kelly laughed and curled up against Nick's side. Nick wrapped an arm around him and hugged him close.

            "Be careful what you promise, Lucky."

            Kelly draped himself over Nick and kissed him. Nick rested a hand on Kelly's hip and buried his other hand in Kelly's hair, giving himself over to the kiss and Kelly's love.

            The sky continued its show in the heavens above, casting soft, undulating light on the meadow below.

☆*･゜ﾟ･end･゜ﾟ･*☆

**Author's Note:**

> The Perseid Meteor shower usually occurs around August 10-13 in the Northern Hemisphere. While uncommon, the Aurora borealis can appear during the Perseids (and other meteor showers) and really make a show.


End file.
